


I Know That You Know

by FahcLove



Series: Once Upon An Adventure [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH are totally family, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Burns Curse, Cow Hybrid Ryan, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Following Love Look Away, Lord Geoff, Magic, not really sure if I want it shippy, ot7 if u squint, sorcerer Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: "You know what, tonight I'm gonna bunk with Ryan," Geoff said to the group around the campfire."Well, just so you know, I'm a very heavy sleeper," Ryan replied and Geoff smiled."I know."(Set right after 'Love Look Away')





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone who leaves kudos or comments on these fantasy au stories!! This is probably the only reason I even keep writing these. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!!

Ryan woke up in the middle of the night, confused. He never woke up at night, he was always out like a light.

He was so confused, trying to figure out why he woke up without trying to wake up Geoff, when he realized it.

It was cold.

This was wrong because he always made sure it was warm, because he can't sleep with it being cold.

That's when Ryan noticed the tent door was open.

Geoff was gone.

He tried to figure out why the tattooed man would just leave everyone; but he kept coming up empty. Why in the world would Geoff just get up and leave like that?

That was when Ryan remembered the first conversation he had with the man.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Hey, uh, Ryan right?" Geoff had asked after Gavin had introduced him to the group._

_"Yeah, what'd you want?" he snapped. He wasn't used to people treating him kindly, especially since he was known for being the "deadly Vagabond". That didn't stop his face from softening when he saw Geoff flinch at his reaction._

_The gent suddenly looked nervous, as if he was planning on sharing something incredibly personal, "Well, you're a Sorcerer, right?" Ryan nodded, "It's just that - have you heard of the Burns Curse?"_

_Ryan had stopped in his tracks. He had only read about the Burns Curse, but he knew it's repercussions._

_The Burns Curse, named after the first Sorcerer to ever place the curse on someone, Burnie Burns, is a destructive curse, one of the strongest curses a Sorcerer can make. It not only saps the victim of its magic energy - it doesn't even matter if the victim is a magic user in he first place. The magic of the victim is drained out of them, gaining mass and liquefying. Most keep their magic in jars just in case they survive the rest of the curse. But it usually is usually preserved by the victim's loved one's, since they never survive the Burns Curse._

_After they are drained of all their magic energy, leaving the victim in a state of confusion and weakness or barely hanging onto life, depending on how much magic they possessed before the curse took place. Then that is when the terrors start. Monsters seem to crawl from everywhere and anywhere, speaking your worst fears until you can't tell what is real and what is fake. It is a terrible curse and is incurable, the victim usually dying of exhaustion not long after they loose their magic._

_At least that was what the book that Ryan read had said. And looking at Geoff, his grey eyes so full of pain that Ryan never saw before and he knew._

_Geoff had the Burns Curse._

_"I - yes. I know of the Burns Curse. And, I'm sorry Geoff, even though I am a Sorcerer, I cannot cure the curse. No one can," Ryan finally answered Geoff and watched the man's face flash with many different emotions at once, finally falling on one of exhaustion._

_"Thanks Ryan for your help," he said simply, and the Sorcerer watch him walk back to his tent._

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan knew what had happened now. He had noticed that Geoff's tattoos were getting lighter, but thought it was because he had been using more magic than usual.

But now he knew.

He sprinted out of the tent, fueled by the need to find Geoff, but still trying to be as quiet as possible. With his improved eyesight he searched the edge of the camp, looking for something that would give away where Geoff went.

Then he noticed the little clearing directly behind him. And standing a dozen feet away was a dark figure.

"Geoff!" Ryan hissed, hoping the other man would hear him and come back. But, as the figure turned around and kept walking, Ryan cursed. He could teleport, but it would take too much of his energy.

Ryan decided to just sprint after him, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Easily catching up with the man he grabbed Geoff's wrist as the man turned around.

"Ryan, wha-"

"What are you doing, Geoff?" Ryan cut him off, noticing Geoff sink guiltily under the Sorcerer's gaze.

"I am leaving. I can't stay with you guys anymore."

"Is it because of the Burns Curse?" Geoff's eyes went wide, but Ryan kept talking, "because I know I said there was no cure but you can't leave us like that!

"I know it may seem like the right idea now, but think about the affect it will leave on the others! Jeremy was already shy enough when you started this mission, and he has grown closer to the rest of you! Michael with break things, he gets mad and you know it! Gavin, Geoff, think about it. You two have gotten close, don't try to deny it. Would you really leave him, after you saved his life? He told me he was forever in your debt, if you leave he won't know what to do with himself! And Jack, the two of you are close, always have been. He'll understand, but that doesn't mean he won't hate it! And _me_ -" he cut himself off, noticing the tears prickling at his eyes and the ones streaming down Geoff's face.

Ryan took a deep breath, "Geoff, I know you don't like me, me being the Vagabond and all. But - you guys are the first friends I've ever had. The only ones. Gavin and I were close in the lab, but after I left, I was all alone. And now-now I have you guys. My family. And, you leaving would tear us apart, I know it. Please, Geoff, please don't leave!" he knew it was bad to put all this blame and guilt on Geoff, but he knew this was the only way.

"B-but the curse!" Geoff protested, and Ryan noticed that the both of them were still whispering.

"Well, I know it's incurable, but we are so close to the Tower, can't you feel it? If we pick up the pace and get there in time, we can all wish for you to get better and for this Curse to disappear forever! Plus, I know a few spells to slow the process, and since you only seem to have magic in your arms, it should be not as bad as others. We can work it out together! Like a family…"

"A family?"

"Yes Geoff. We're a family, aren't we?" Ryan wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Geoff's answer, but he knew what he was saying was one hundred percent true in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Let's head back then."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if I want this to be OT7. I know Love Look Away was, but that was cause it was a prompt. And I've seen most traveling stories like this not really any ship and I'm kinda leaning towards that. Plus I don't really wanna write a slow build....
> 
> What do you guys think??


End file.
